After Sin The Supposed Calm
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Don't even bother reading this.
1. Chaotic Calm

A/N:

Dont own it, idea of Evrae human formis mine though.

Summary:

Seymour's back, and out to complete a grudge he had on Lulu long ago. (Don't ask Why, Dont ask how. This is purely humor, people.)

Lulu finds out that the guardian wyrm, Evrae, ressurected as well, was also her best childhood friend.

Tidus is still alive, not for long, mind you, Lulu and Seymour have started a particularly violent

'We Hate Tidus' club, and nearly everyone has joined, Auron was never sent and loves it, Rikku wants to be a singer, and the calm is definitely not as calm as they had hoped.

Lulu stood opposite Seymour. Today had not been a good day. First he'd tried to captivate her, and then they had gotten into a battle. Suprisingly, a fair one, just person to person. Mage to Guado.

The battle was where they stood now. However, there was a slight problem...

Yuna gasped as she came into the room. Evrae, Lulu's childhood friend and, she had recently learned, the same Evrae as the guardian wyrm, silenced Yuna with a smile. "Yuna, its alright." Evrae began.

"They, being such_ great_ fighters, so _intelligent_, both used element nullifying armor. And Reflect on themselves. heh. Lulu's protected against Seymour's attacks, and Seymour's protected against Lulu's attacks."

Yuna looked caught between relief and hysteria.

Auron entered the room, immediately smirking at the two fighters, completely stuck doing nothing.

Lulu had decided for a short period of time that she would just attack him with her water moomba, but after three and a half hours of this, she had almost fallen asleep, and so had Seymour.

Coincidentally, They had both run out of mp long ago, and had no more restorative items.

So when Tidus came up with another stupid joke of an idea, both Seymour and Lulu had jumped at it feverishly.

Now they stood, once again even, with matches of cards.

"Isnt that impossible?" Tidus asked. "Rikku, are all the cards there?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Who knows. They are Brother's, after all."

Lulu shrieked, dropping the cards on the ground, attempting to shuffle them away with her boot.

Seymour, sensing her distress, unquestioningly followed her example.

Tidus sighed. "How about Trivia?"

"Squaresoft."

"Ah- ah- ah, Seymour. Do it right."

Seymour groaned "What is, Squaresoft."

"Correct!" Tidus yelled. "And now for the last question,..."

Kimahri pushed in two very confused guado guardians.

"What are the names of these two guados? Huh? Huh? Can ya guess?"

Lulu blanched.

Seymour had a look of great concentration on his face, and then,

"Damn. I know this."

Lulu looked back and forth between the two mildly worried guados.

"T-That one looks like a Hey You, and that one's a You Idiot!"

The guados, much to everyone's suprise, stood at attention, focused on Lulu, who had finally said something they were familiar with.

"Wow. And That's _another_ tie for Seymour and Lulu."

An hour later, Lulu collapsed on the three hundred forty fifth round of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

She made a great effort to hoist her head up from the bottom of Seymour's robe, and looked over at him, also lying exhausted on the floor.

" A-Any more of Tidus' bright ideas is gonna kill me."

Seymour looked over at her, both of their brains reduced to so much mush with a little sign on it that said, Vote For Tidus! Annual Maester ceremony!

"Let's just forget this ever happened." He suggested.

Lulu nodded, and he helped her up, as they stalked toward Tidus in a way that made it very clear that he was going to suffer a large amount of bodily damage.

He yelped, and dived for cover.

"Popcorn, anyone?" Evrae asked.


	2. The Mage Powered water heater

A/N: Hi. That's about it. Short chapters, maybe longer ones later.

FFX isnt mine, The human form of Evrae is my idea though. Ha.

"I'm sorry, miss. The Lady summoner has used up all the hot water."

Great. This day was turning out as bad as yesterday.

She joined the line outside the shower in the private section, open to summoners and guardians.

Standing behind Evrae, she looked over the top of her friend's silken wing replacements, and saw Seymour in front of Evrae, Auron in front of Seymour, Rikku in front of Auron, and Wakka in the lead.

"Hurry up, Tidus! We aint got all day, ya?" Wakka complained.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence in the group, mainly by Seymour and Evrae standing in the line with them, Tidus emerged.

He grinned in a way that Lulu knew very well.

Uh oh....

"Hey, guys. With all your power you should be able to fix a broken water heater, right?"  
There was an expected violent outburst at this.

Tidus ran back in the bathroom, hiding from the angry group behind the door.

Until a well aimed photon spray blasted the frail wood into splinters.

Tidus stepped backwards, retreating from the mob.

"Can we call a truce?"

Lulu sat between Evrae and Seymour, as Evrae seemed extremely reluctant to sit next to Seymour.

To the point where she had threatened to use flare on them if they made her sit by him.

So Lulu found herself in the middle of an ongoing battle, being the only mage in their party with enough magic power to heat the water.

Yes, that was what she had been reduced to. Heating the water along with Seymour and Evrae so the others could take showers.

Apparently they would just have to wait until the nearest pond or hotel, not trusting each other enough to be sure they would not be fried in the shower.Mostly why she was down here anyway, Yuna could trust her.

Lulu shuddered at the thought of being in a pond with Seymour.

Evrae lit up the water tank again with fira.

Seymour looked over at Lulu, confused as to why she had suddenly become a basket case.

Not that he wasnt used to basket cases, coexisting with Evrae.

To be fair, Lulu thought with a sudden surge of annoyance, the problem hadn't started with Seymour.

It had started, and continued, with Tidus.

Now that she thought about it, everything that went wrong had been Tidus' fault.

Seymour cast fira on the heater, making Lulu jump in suprise.

"It was your turn." Seymour commented, looking at her as though he fully expected her to cackle ominously at any given moment.

"Well, I'm sorry I cost you 8 mp."

They sat in silence a while longer., Lulu brooding over what _hadn't _been Tidus' fault.

It wasn't a very long list.

"Just curious, are you ever going to expend your own magic here, or just us anti-heroes?" Evrae asked amiably.

Lulu came to reality with a start.

"We're going to have to bathe together in a pond." She muttered.

Seymour and Evrae stared at her.

"What?" Seymour asked, eyes wide in confusion.

Evrae looked at Lulu, analyzing the situation.

Seymour waited patiently and completely confused for Evrae's answer.

Finally, Evrae nodded. "The Moogle has warped her brain."

"I highly doubt that." Seymour responded with as much dignity as he could gather in the situation.

He reached over to touch Lulu's shoulder.

"Lulu?"

Lulu emitted a small shriek, and fainted.

"See? What did I tell you? The Moogles.....they're evil..."  
"Evrae?" Seymour said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes Master?"  
"You like Moogles. Remember?"

"Oh yeah.....I do, dont I? Well, It's either the moogles or overstimulation."  
"I would say overstimulation."

"But the moogles....wait...okay, yeah. Overstimulation."


	3. Oh boy Awkwardness

A/N Very short chapter here, transition time----IF you review!!! At least five reviews!

It WILL get better and involve the other characters soon.

Dont own, Dont own, Dont own. Evrae human form idea is mine.

Lulu awoke on a bed in the hotel.

She sat upright.

And almost hit her head into Seymour's.

"Don't scream again!"Seymour commanded, really not wanting a repeat performance of the work an hour ago that had landed him into this mess.

Lulu caught herself just in time.

"Where are my friends?"

"Out training."   
"They just left me here alone?!"

"I'm here."   
"Exactly!"

"Evrae was here. But she said something about 'bashing really big things.' I think that means she's out training too. She should become more magelike as soon as she gets used to her body again. Years as a fiend tend to reduce your conversational ability."

Lulu narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly what is your connection to Evrae now?"

"She is my Fiance."

Lulu almost fell out of the bed.

"What?" She agreed?!"

"No. But that hardly matters. I must wed one with strength. And she certainly has that."

"You're dead. Isnt it a little late to get married?"   
Seymour shrugged.

"Aspirition of mine, I suppose."

Lulu closed her eyes, shuddering at the thought of many little Seymours running around.


End file.
